1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for insertion of crossing members between respective pairs of strings of a tennis racquet crossing one another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to particularly reduce the wear and tear on strings of a tennis racquet at their respective crossing points, it is known to use inserts between crossing strings. It is further known to separate the crossing strings for insertion of the intermediate members by means of a device of the previously mentioned type. The intermediate members which may, for example, be stored in storage means disposed in a handle of the device, must be inserted manually into the string cross-over region. This is extremely hard and time consuming.